


Tell Me That You'll Wait For Me

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anticipation, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, College, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me That You'll Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is, by reader requests, a continuation of Kiss Me And Smile For Me, which you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3268181 I certainly hope this story is at least somewhat similar to what the requesters wanted to see. This is the second installment of what will likely be a three or four part series. Don’t worry, we’ll get to the smut in the next story.

Stiles was carrying a coat in one hand and his duffle bag in the other when he arrived at the place where he’d last touched or kissed Derek. He even remembered saying he would see Derek at Thanksgiving – he wasn’t sure if that statement was supposed to comfort Derek or himself.

Today, though, there was no black Camaro in the pickup zone at the airport. Stiles was absolutely certain that the moment he saw Derek in person, rather than on Skype or Face Time, this location would be absolutely not appropriate for what would happen. The airport cops might be a little less sympathetic if Stiles was trying to get Derek’s shirt off next to the car. 

So, he’d done the sensible thing; he’d asked his father to come pick him up from the airport and drive him back to Beacon Hills. Stilinski had asked Stiles explicitly if he wanted Derek to come along, but Stiles maintained his resolve and said no. He dropped his bag and coat onto the walkway so they could get in a legendary Stilinski hug before they were asked to vacate the area. They may have gotten a little slack since his dad was in uniform and driving a marked Beacon Hills cruiser. 

It wasn’t like Stiles and Derek’s relationship was a secret, but risking his dad seeing them the way Stiles pictured it (tongues intertwined, Stiles’ hand on Derek’s package and Derek’s fingers catching fistfuls of Stiles’ hair as they kissed) was not something he wanted his dad to see. Ever, let alone in an airport parking lot teeming with travelers. 

Seeing his father was really comforting to Stiles, too. They talked a little while Stiles was in Durham but not much. The Sheriff didn’t enjoy talking on the phone and refused to learn how to use programs like Skype. Still, there were times he’d gotten so damn homesick that a call to his dad was the only thing that would calm him down. 

The drive back to Beacon Hills from Sacramento International seemed pretty short, because the two men were caught up in serious conversation like “Majoring in parties yet?” or “I want evidence that you didn’t turn to daily cheeseburgers and fries this whole time I’ve been gone”. The response to the latter question was _mostly yes_ , and to the former it was, “I’d call it more like a minor or a concentration”. 

When father and son returned home, Stiles felt a wave of calm go through his brain. It felt familiar there; safe.

“Hey kid, hope you don’t mind but I’ve just got this Stouffer’s lasagna in the freezer. Takes about an hour to cook, that all right with you?”

Stiles mumbled something about not remembering lasagna being on the approved list of foods, but readily agreed. It was nice catching up with his father; talking about classes, staying out too late, and the funniest arrests in their county during the past thirteen weeks.

Wait, what? Thirteen weeks? Stiles had felt at first that it would be an eternity until he got back home for a visit. He’d blocked out counting down the days in the beginning of the semester because it made him too sad. 

Once they were thoroughly caught up, dinner was finished and the dishes were washed, the Sheriff turned to Stiles and said, “I honestly missed you here, son. It was strange without all the noise you always made”, he added with a grin, “but I’m not going to ask you to spend the night. I probably will most days this week, but tonight – well, I’m pretty sure I know where you wanna be tonight.”

Stiles spoke slowly and cautiously. “It’s my first night back, I had planned on spending it with you”, he replied quietly.

“Yeah, I know, but…it’s been so long and every time I run into Derek in the grocery store or Home Depot, it’s obvious that he’s been missing you like crazy, moping around. It doesn’t take the sharpest tool in the shed to know the two of you need some time together. We have all week. So go see your boyfriend. Just make sure you’re home by mid-afternoon; maybe the three of us can cook dinner tomorrow.”

Stunned at his dad’s casual remarks, Stiles ran to text Derek and grab his bag before the Sheriff changed his mind. Wrapping his dad in an emotional embrace, Stiles babbled his thanks and gratitude and firm belief that his father _most definitely_ was the sharpest tool in any shed, ever.

“Go on now, I made sure your Jeep was driven every two weeks or so. Still unbearably loud – Derek will hear you driving up from a mile away. Damn Jeep probably missed you more than all the rest of us.”

Stiles laughed, and then high-tailed it out of there, snatching the keys from the key holder by the front door and having a nice emotional little chat with his Jeep about how much he missed her. 

His dad was right about one thing – Derek could indeed hear the unmistakable sounds of squeaky brakes and the roar of that faulty exhaust he’d been meaning to repair while he was still staring unbelievably at the text he’d gotten a few minutes earlier. 

**Tonight ok instead of tomorrow night?**

He couldn’t remember feeling this happy in a long time. He just replied:

**Please. Now. Yes**

It was the best he could do under the circumstances. Knowing Stiles would be in town but not with him on that first night, he’d considered sneaking into the bedroom window at the Stilinski residence. He’d talked himself out of it; there was no way he was going to risk the fragile détente he and the Sheriff had reached over the past few months. 

And so he waited, sharp claws digging into his palms without him noticing. 

Stiles was home.


End file.
